


[Podfic] A Place for Cleverness

by randomicicle



Category: Norse Mythology
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomicicle/pseuds/randomicicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The ice and brutality of Jotunheim was beginning to bore Loki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Place for Cleverness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Assimbya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimbya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Place for Cleverness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/303203) by [Assimbya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assimbya/pseuds/Assimbya). 



> Thanks to Assimbya for letting me podfic this!  
> → Music by Tristania, _Gardenia_.

**Duration** : 15:44  


**MF** [.mp3 audio file, 14.55 mb](http://www.mediafire.com/?2mykq8ktgx6hhee)

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted @ [inkroulette](http://inkroulette.livejournal.com/72957.html) | [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/tag/reader:randomicicle)


End file.
